Life of a Benja(A Bajancanadian Fanfiction)
by PaddlesZ
Summary: Raven is a 19 year old girl who leaves home to move to Florida, soon she finds out she has the best neighbours she could want but suddenly her life falls apart and she can only trust two people, will she run away forever? Can she really trust her two new friends? Find out in Life of a Benja!
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and I just wanted to say I hate most likely that'll mean this fanfiction will end 10 years from now or when I give up :)I hope you enjoy this Bajancanadian fanfiction...  
p.s I made up a bit of the information in this fanfiction just because... Yeah. I just felt like it...)

Chapter 1: MOVIN'!

Raven's POV:

I woke up as the plane landed and the lady next to me poked me.  
"Sorry to disturb your nap, love, but we're in Florida now"  
I slowly blinked open my eyes and thanked her and started collecting all my belongings up.  
4 bags full of possessions... 1 for basics like phone, purse, ipad, ect. The other 3 were for usual stuff like kitchenware and clothes and personal possessions like my microphone, laptop, camera, everything for recording!

I love Florida. I always wanted to live here since I was 10 years old. Now I'm 19. Well almost. Saturday's my birthday and today is Tuesday.  
Oh and by the way, I'm Raven. Yeah, yeah miss unusual here with a bird's name, but I like it. All my friends said it didn't suit me, but I don't know why. My hair is as black as black. Like a raven. When I turned 18 my parents asked me if I'd like to change my name for my birthday because they thought I hated it(dunno why though) but I said I wouldn't change my name for the world. Because no other name's suit me.

Finally I arrive at my house after calling a cab to pick me up. I told him my address and he said "sure thing 'lady, you new to the area by any chance?".  
I looked at him in surprise and asked how he knew. "a secret I'm afraid m'lady" he joked.

I looked up at my house in astonishment. My parents bought me the house as an early birthday present because they knew I would move out after my birthday and because they knew I loved Florida.I had only one neighbouring house which was separated from my house by a fence and a gate. An easy way into my back garden I suppose. I looked up at my neighbour's house and saw no difference in the houses except the colour. Mine was white with brown window frames. Ew ugly. That needs to be painted! And my neighbour's house was mint with brown window frames, like a mint choc chip ice cream. I want ice cream now!  
Just as that thought came to my head I see someone looking out their window. Somehow they look familiar. Oh well. Must just be my imagination because as soon as I blink they're gone.


	2. Chapter 2

(Are you liking my fanfiction so far? Yeah probably not 'cause I suck at fanfics. Just the thought of remaking someone's life makes me want to stop writing this! But I keep going 'cause I like writing! Is that sad? Yeah I think it's sad... ANYWAY enjoy chapter 2 of Life of a Benja! (That name has gotta change soon! Haha))

Chapter 2: I swear I know you somehow!

Raven's POV:

It was massive. A 6 bedroom house for 1 person? Wow, it's gonna start feeling real lonely soon.I unpack all my things until my bedroom stuff is the only bag left. THANK THE LAWD IT CAME WITH FURNITURE because I brought no furniture at all! Now to decide which bedroom is mine and which are spares... It was so hard to choose but eventually I chose the one with a HUMUNGOUS walk-in-wardrobe because I have like a bajillion clothes!

I found all my recording stuff and set it up on my laptop which was on a nice wooden desk the house came with.  
Then I went on Youtube and saw TheBajancanadian had uploaded a new video. THANK YOU AGAIN LAWD! I love Mitch's videos. They're so funny! Now you think if I met him I would be all like "OH MA GAWD, MITCH I LUV YOUR VIDEOS! COULD YOU SIGN MY BAJILLION T-SHIRTS PLEASE?!" but no! Oh no, no, no! I would be all like "Hi Mitch I think your videos are super cool and super funny!" I wouldn't even ask him to sign anything! Okay that's a lie. I would ask him to sign ANYTHING! Even my dog's collar! SUPRISE! Who knew I had a dog? Her name is Ashlee and she is a German Sheppard and such a quick learner! She can high-five, sit, lie-down, roll-over, beg, even pretend to die if I make my hand into a gun and pretend to shoot her!  
Ashlee's great with people too, she loves everyone who is annoying, bad or abusive!  
Ashlee is so funny because everytime she hears me turn on a Youtube video she comes running along hoping the person's real. Oh if only I were to meet them! I can't go to any conventions like PAX or Minecon because I can't pay for that!

Next thing I know is I'm downstairs when I suddenly hear my letterbox open and a letter drops to the floor. Weird. Not one single person(not even my parents) know my new address so why would I get mail? Maybe it's just advertisment. Or a bill. Why would I get a bill? I haven't even been here for 24 hours so it can't be my bill... Maybe it's the neighbor's but it got post through the wrong door?  
I open it and see a baby blue peice of paper folded very neatly to fit into the envolope. Defently not a bill. I read,  
Dear neighbor,

Welcome to the neighborhood!(although there is only two houses here. Does that make it a neighborhood? I dunno but nevermind!)  
I just wanted to say welcome but it feels completely awkward coming to your house in person so I just posted this letter through your door instead. You never know, you could be so psycopath ready with a knife to kill me! Haha... Please tell me you're not!

Your new neighbor's,

Mitch Hughes & Jerome Aceti (P.s WELCOME!)

I finished reading it and noticed two names. Both sounded familir Mitch and Jerome. I dunno where I heard them before though. Oh well. Nevermind. I can't be asked to write a reply yet so I just jump onto my bed and watch Mitch and Jerome play The Hunger Games. Only by the end of 5 episodes do I remember where I had heard my two neighbor's names before. What a weird coincidence to have my favourite Youtuber's name as my neighbor's names. Then I think. What are Mitch and Jerome's surname's? I go on Wikitubia(The amazing Youtube Wiki) and see Mitch's surname is Hughes... big big BIG coincidence I say to myself so just to reassure myself I look up Jerome on Wikitubia... His surname's Aceti. Oh God please tell me that is just a coincidence! My heart starts beating fast! What if it is them?

(OHHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER... No. Just no. I hate cliffhangers but I love telling stories with cliffhangers.. dunno why.. I just do... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, just tell meh! All I want is someone to love meh! just kidding.. I got friends..) 


	3. Chapter 3

(HULLOOOOOO PEEEEOPLE! Yeah here's another chapter! Don't like it? Don't read it. Anyway.. I hope you enjoy this weird chapter of Life of a Benja!(still need to hange that name XD)BTW the chapters are going to get longer but I'm not sure when)

Chapter 3: YOUTUBIN' IT!

Raven's POV:

It's been 1 week and I still haven't seen my neighbor's faces. They never seem to go out either, I often hear shouting coming from their house though. They must just really like shouting. I mean REALLY like shouting.

"Time skip to 3 days later!"

'Knock 'knock.  
Oh my gawd! I have visitors! Maybe. Might just be the mailman. I run and open the door, hoping it is the mailman because I'm expecting a new microphone to come in the post so I can record videos better!  
But it's not.  
Who even are they?  
Two tall, bearded men with ripped leather jackets are standing in my doorway.  
"Good morning dearie" The ugliest of the two said.  
"What do you want?" I asked cautously.  
Both of them push me out the way and walk into my house, leaving muddy footprints on the floor.  
"EXCUUUUUUUUSE ME!" I shouted maybe a bit too loudly.  
"WHAT!?" One of them shouted back.  
"What are you doing here?" I shouted louder.  
"None of your business!" The other one shouted back, even louder.  
"EXCUSE ME! It is my business because this is my house! You can't just come barging in whenever you like!" I was getting worried now.  
"Not anymore it ain't."  
"What do you mean?" I was getting more worried by the second.  
"GET OUT MY HOUSE!" The ugliest of the two shouted and punched me in the stomach, making me stagger backwards, out of the house. They slame the door in my face. I reach for my phone in my pocket. Where are my pockets? OH NO I'M IN MY PYJAMAS WITHOUT MY PHONE!  
Just then one of my neighbors rush out their house.

Mitch's POV:

I looked outside at around 9am and saw two hideous looking men outside my neighbor's house. One minute later she's being kicked out her own house and I rush out to help.  
She's in tears. I probably would be too if I was kicked out my house. No. No I wouldn't. I don't cry about things like that. That sounded so heartless.  
"Did they kick you out?" I said. Quietly so the two men in my neighbor's house don't hear.  
"Y-yes" She just manages to splutter after sobbing some more.  
"Should I call the cops?" I knew I didn't even need to ask so I got my phone out and started dialling 911.  
"Emergency services here. How may I help you?" The phone called out.  
"Can I have the police please?" I asked quietly.  
"Police here. What is your problem?" The police officer on the other side of the phone asked.  
"My neighbor has been kicked out of her house by two strange men."  
"Can I have your address please?" I told them the address and in five minutes there were two police cars pulling up in the drive and two cops were knocking loudly on my neighbor's door.  
"POLICE, OPEN THIS DOOR!" One of the police called.  
They were struggling to get the men out the house without breaking down the door.  
I didn't even notice until I felt something shake in my arms, that I was hugging my neighbor. I didn't even know her name! Nevermind, she seem to have stopped crying so much.  
After 10 minutes of trying the two men finally came out the door. But instead of trying to escape, they tried to lie their way out.  
"Officer, nice suprise! How may I help you?" The bigger of the two men said.  
"I think you know already" Said the officer and he held out some handcuffs.  
"What? This is my house. Why would I be being arrested in my own house!" Said the man.  
"This kind man called us to say the young lady was kicked out of her house by two strange men. Those two strange men are you." The officer said trying to get he man to admit he did wrong and put the hadcuffs on.  
"LIER!" Both men in the house instintly shouted, but both tried to make a run for it anyway but the police caught them and soon they were in the cars and being driven off to the police station.  
"Hey, it's okay now. Those ugly men are gone now."I said to my neighbor. I hadn't noticed Jerome was now standing on the doorstep to our house, dumbstruck.  
"Hey l'il bacca. What's your name then?" Jerome came over and asked, not even asking what happend.  
"R-Rav-e-en" said our neighbor, still sobbing.

(Hey! I made a long chapter! Maybe it was too long? Ah, nevermind! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!) 


	4. Chapter 4

(And I'm back with chapter 4! Be sure to review this fanfiction and tell me what you think of it! :) Anyway onto chapter 4!)

Chapter 4: Youtubers?

Raven's POV:

(Time skip, 6 hours after the police came)

"What did you say you did for a living?" I asked as if I didn't know they were Youtubers.  
"We both do Youtube. I have 4 million subscribers and Jerome has 3 million subscribers." Mitch said as if it wasn't a big deal or anything. I just stared open-mouthed but I decided to say "I do Youtube too. I have almost 3 million subscribers."  
"Cool, what's you Youtube name? We ought to do a video sometime." Jerome said and I happily agreed, forgetting completely that he asked for my youtube name.  
Just as we were starting a good conversation I suddenly remembered that my subscribers will miss me because I haven't posted a video for 2 days.  
"I have to go guys! I haven't posted a video for a few days, my subscribers will miss me!" I suddenly said.  
"Aww do you have to?" Jerome said, pretending he was a 5 year old who just met santa but he said he had to go(weird way to put it but OK!)  
"Yus, yus I does" I replied.  
"Do you even English?" Mitch laughed.  
"No's I doesn't do this English you speaking of" I said, laughing.  
"Englush! Speak it properlies!" Jerome hissed jokingly.  
"Nuh-uh! I cannot be speaking a language I doesn't know!" I made both Mitch and Jerome laugh but eventually I said I really had to go.  
"BYEEE" Said Mitch as I left the front door.  
"Byeeeeez" I replied.  
"Wait!" Mitch grabbed my arm and a pen and wrote something on my hand.  
"Mah hand? U serouz brah?" I said.  
"Yus!" Mitch replied

I opened my front door, set up my computer and fraps and started recording.  
"Hey what's up my Crows! Raven here but you know me as RavenZ- and I'm here for another Hunger games! I did my intro just as the timer starts.  
3...2...1.. GO!  
Unlike most people, I run straight off into the forest, doing my usual course for chests. I look in the chat and smile because all I see is:  
"OMG IT'S RAVENZ-! I LOVE YOUR VIDS!"  
"Oh my! RavenZ- your epic!"  
"RAVEN! I CANT BELIEVE I GET TO PLAY HG WITH YOU!"  
"RAVENZ TEAM! PLZZZ!"

That's what I usually see. But one chat message really confused me:  
"Hey Raven, those two ugly men are in prison for 2 years. I just checked ;)"  
I look and see who wrote it and it says: Bajancanadian.  
OH MA GAWD, I SO HAPPY! Maybe he told his subscribers to sub to me? Nah, he wouldn't do that, he doesn't even know for sure that I HAVE a youtube account. 


	5. Chapter 5

(HEY! GUESS WHO? IT'S ME! Anyway sorry I is so rubbish at updates!:( I Have a tight schedule most days of the week so when I do post new chapters then I will usually post 2+ to make up for how long it takes me to post new chapters. Anyway to da story!  
P.s Your reviews mean a lot to me and thanks for the love :) 3)

Chapter 5: Fans for dayz!

Raven's POV:

It's Friday! Tomorrow is my birthday and I have no idea what I'm going to do. Maybe have a pizza. McDonald's maybe? KFC? I dunno but I willbe sure to make it special. Maybe I could sleep ALL day? Wow that would be nice, but very hard because I don't sleep well in daylight.  
As I get lost in my thoughts on what to do for my birthday I hear a knock.  
'Knock ' knock 'knockknock I open the door to find Mitch and Jerome standing on my doorstep.  
"Wanna record some Hunger Deans!?" Jerome asked.  
"Sure. I have your skype and you have mine. Be ready to record in 4 minutes and 27 seconds. No earlier. No later. Got that? Good. LEZZGOO!" I say while Jerome just stands there looking confused.  
"4 minutes and 27 seconds exactly? HOW DOES I DO THIS!?" Jerome whines.  
"By running into your house and setting everything up because you've all ready lost 20 seconds by moaning." I say.  
"OH S**T RUN!" Mitch jokes but runs into his house anyway, Jerome following shortly behind.  
4 minutes and 7 seconds later we're all ready and we log onto the Nexus and start playing the Hunger Games.  
"And what's up guys it's Raven here for another minecraft video, but this time I'm with the one and only BAJANCANADIAN AND JEROMEASF! And we're playing Hunger games on the Nexus!" I introduce.  
"YEAH!" Jerome shouts and I think I would even be able to hear him without skype because he lives right next door.  
"Doods. You won't believe it but Raven is our new neighbor! Not even on perpose!" Mitch says.  
"Yeah I moved house and Mitch and Jerome just so happen to be my neighbours. I mean how weird, out of all 7563323 billion houses in the world we happen to live in these two, right next to eachother" I say, laughing a bit.  
"As you guys know. Or should know." I say "It is ma birthday tomorrow! I will be 19 and having a 6 hour livestream! More details on this livestream in my next vloggy bloggy thingy!" I say, then we start playing hunger games to fill about 7 episodes. I won the first and fourth games, Jerome won second and seventh and fifth game and Mitch won the rest. Quite funny really, no normal minecraft players won any of the seven games we played.  
Next I introduce Mitch and Jerome to and we play and record some episodes. I end the last of our videos with becoming the biggest(by far) and Jerome being seventh biggest and Mitch being second biggest but being eaten by me.  
"WHY!?" Mitch shouts at me as my character eats his.  
"Because you suck and I have luck!" I chant using my usual winning phrase.  
"Well Raven this is probably the most annoying game I've ever played! But still fun!" Jerome laughs.

(I finally updated. Soz about not posting for a while but as you know, I suck at updates because of my full schedule! I'm sooooo tired after Sports Day at school on Thursday!  
P.s I won nothing :D!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey what is up chickens! I finally got round to updating! Today was my last day of school until September so that could mean I will update more, but it might not I don't really know.)

Chapter 6: LIVESTREAM FOR DAYZ!

Saturday. 9am. Livestream starts at twelve. I'm so unprepared for this day, Jerome and Mitch are at my kitchen table with me and we're discussing what we are going to do. Mitch and Jerome have their laptops and I have mine, everything is set up, Minecraft is on and loaded already because our Minecraft takes ages to load.

10am. I'm eating nachos and cheese and playing Mineplex minigames with Jerome and Mitch in my living room. Still discussing what to do in the livestream.

11am. One hour to go. Mitch and Jerome are selecting what cereal they want while I prepare some non-breakfast food and drinks.

11.50am. 10 minutes. Uploading a video to say livestream in 10 minutes, get ready.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAANNND What is up! Raven here on a birthday livestream with JeromeASF and Bajancanadian! To start todays livestream we are playing some DRAW MY THING!" I announce dot on 12.  
"ME FIRST!" Jerome shouts and starts scribbling away on minecraft making what looks like a zombie pig farting rainbow chickens.  
"Zombie pig farting rainbow chickens!" I say and type it in the chat. "It's not right? Really? It looks oviously like a zombie pig farting rainbow chickens. This game is broken!" I joke.  
"Yeah sure. It's oviously a mutant dinosaur puking jelly babies." Mitch says.  
"WHAT!? IT WAS A PENCIL?" I shout at the end of Jerome's go.  
"Everyone else got it but you two" Jerome laughs.  
We play draw my thing for about half an hour and move on to Hunger games.  
3...2...1... GO!  
"Oh yez! Leather booties and dat stone axe doe!" Mitch says as we raid spawn chests.  
"I got cake! And some iron and a stick. Right where is that crafting table?"I say.  
"Wow really?" Jerome asks having only gotten apples and a wood sword.  
"Yus for realz." I reply and start crafting an iron sword.  
"LEZZGOOO!" Mitch says and we run from spawn.  
In the first 5 minutes only 6 tributes remain.  
"EZ game. EZ game." Mitch says, killing 'Uberduber3453'  
Next thing we know, it's deathmatch.  
"We're going to the D!" Jerome says.  
I manage to kill 'helgathroatless23' leaving only me, Jerome and Mitch to fight.  
"You're going down!" I say in a scary voice.  
"OH NO I IS SCARED!" Mitch jokes.  
"So scare. So scare" Jerome says.  
I run at Jerome with my iron sword and get a few hits on him and then swing around to Mitch, hitting him loads but he brings me down to 3 hearts so i retreat and he turns to Jerome and kills him.  
"NOO BIGGUMS! YOU'RE MEANT TO GO FOR THE GURL!" Jerome says, slamming his fists on his desk while me and Mitch laugh our heads off.  
"Sexist" I say after I get over my giggles.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mitch screams and takes a few swings at me and kills me.  
"NUUUU! It ma Bir day and you kill'ded me!" I say, pretending to be super disapointed but I knew Mitch would win.

Game after game we play, doing a bit and playing truth or dare but finally it's 6pm and I finish the livestream.  
"Bye my crows!" I say and stop livestreaming.  
"Thanks for coming guys!" I say to Mitch and Jerome.  
"No problem. It was a pleasure!" Jerome says.  
"You're welcome." Mitch says simply.  
"Bye guys" I say at my front door as Mitch and Jerome leave.  
"Byee Raven!" Jerome calls from his driveway.  
"Yeah, Uh bye" Mitch says.

(OHH What could be up with Mitch? Why is he acting so strange? I can't tell you. You'll have to wait for chapter 7! Hehehe :))

PZ- 


	7. Chapter 7

(AAAAH SO TIRED! No sleep last night :/ woops me! anyway sorry for taking FOREVER with updates. I so pleased you guys are still with me even though you wait about a week for a new update :P Thanks for the reviews guys because they've all been absolutely amazing :))

Chapter 7: Minecon...

"Just shut up OK?" Mitch grumbled angrily.  
"Well I'm sorry... That I'm not sorry!" Jerome replied,making Mitch look more and more hurt by the second.  
"Why do you have to be such an idiot!?" Mitch says and walks into his room, slamming the door behind him.

*FLASHBACK(20 minutes agoooooooo)*

"What's up dood?" Jerome asks.  
"Nothing" Mitch says simply.  
"Yeah sure." Jerome replies.  
"Leave me alone."  
"No way dood. What's going on?" Jerome says.  
"I said go away." Mitch grumbles.  
"No." Jerome says.  
"I'm gonna go edit, leave me alone!" Mitch says and begins to walk up the stairs.  
"Uhhh. No. What's up with you today?" Jerome says.  
"Nothing. Just tired."  
"Yeah yeah sure you are." Jerome teases.  
"Leave. Me. Alone!" Mitch shouts.  
"WOAH! Calm your horses Mitch buddy!" Jerome says, shocked of Mitch's sudden anger.  
"I told you to leave me alone so I expect you to leave me alone!" Mitch storms along the landing but rather than going to his room he goes onto the balcony and stairs out into Raven's garden.  
"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Jerome says, trying to work something out. "You like Raven don't you?"  
"Wha-! N-no!" Mitch says, looking worried.  
"I got it! Look dood why don't you ask her out or something?" Jerome says.  
"No. I don't like her and that's that!" Mitch says.  
"Whatever." Jerome replies and as soon as he does Raven walks out onto her balcony, looking fustrated, Jerome's about to say hi but sees she is on the phone.  
"No! Just stop! Alex I'm in Florida and that's a fact! I live here! I'm not coming to bloody Australia to watch your flippin' Great Dane perform a back flip now am I?!" Raven shouts into her phone."Just shut up OK! I've had enough of you and your stupid mutt! End of!" Raven says into the phone and turns it off. "UGGGGHH!" she says.  
"What's up?" Mitch asks.  
"Nothing." Raven replies.  
"RAVEN MITCH LIKES YOU!" Jerome calls out and runs into the house laughing his head off and locks himself in the bathroom, next thing he knows there's hammering on the door.  
"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU ABSOLUTE DICKHEAD!" Mitch screams through the door, Jerome still laughing.

(Soz for the short chapter but like I said, I'm as tired as hell but I owe you a new chapter... I'll try make the next one extra long, to make up for it.)

PZ- 


	8. Bye :(

**Heeeeey guys.**  
 **First off, I'm. so. sorry. I didn't updated recently because my computer got taken away to be looked at because it was breaking. ALLS GOOD NOWS!**  
 **Secondly, I'm going to be moving to Wattpad because, honestly, I prefer it on that website, I hope you read my stories, I'll be under the name of Raven-Z.**  
 **Thirdly, neither of the two stories I'm writing will continue. I'M SORRY! I just got really bored of writing them once I got new amazing ideas for other fanfictions(Still Bajancanadian and JeromeASF ones, of course XD). I know I probably sound sooooo annoying now because I've stopped writing two stories because I got bored but honestly I don't care :D If you guys do read my stories on Wattpad, comment JELLBABIESFTW just to let me know your still there :P oviously don't bother if you don't want to.**

 **Love you always,**  
 **PaddlesZ 3**


End file.
